Illusion
by ciocarlie
Summary: /semua yang aku lihat darimu adalah ilusi... Apakah cintamu padaku juga Ilusi?/ #for MCH event  kalau masih bisa


Kau menatap sosok yang ada didepanmu. Sosok lelaki berambut raven yang kau kenal, sosok laki-laki berambut raven yang merupakan rivalmu, sosok yang selalu menjadi alasanmu untuk tetap ada, sosok yang menjadi alasanmu untuk secepatnya meninggalkan kehampaanmu didalam penjara Vindice itu,

Dan satu-satunya orang yang membuatmu yakin kalau kau ada dan nyata, karena setiap berada didekatnya, jantung berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa sehingga kau bisa mendengarnya.

Tetapi, sekarang seolah-olah duniamu hancur. Seakan-akan hanya kau yang hidup dan bergerak. Kau terus merasa semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Kau terus menerus memegangi dadamu, mengingkari kenyataan bahwa jantungmu masih berdetak.

Sedangkan ia, jantungnya sudah berhenti berdetak-

Tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa ia ajak untuk bertarung, tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa menjadi alasan untuknya tetap bertahan dan menunggu hingga bisa keluar dari penjara itu hanya untuk melihatnya.

"Jadi, seperti ini akhirnya... Kyouya..."

Kau menatap kearah langit, menatap langit yang kala itu mendung. Seakan-akan orang itu kembali menjadi 'awan' dan menampakkan dirinya hingga menutupi semua yang ada dilangit. Semua orang menangis, semua orang tampak terpukul dengan kematiannya. Tetapi kau tidak, kau yang biasanya tampak selalu ceria dan juga paling sering membuat masalah kini hanya mematung dan terdiam.

Tatapan matamu kosong, kehampaan menyelimutimu. Hanya satu yang ada dikepalamu saat ini adalah,

Kenapa ia harus pergi ketika kau baru bisa menyentuhnya dengan tanganmu sendiri. Tanpa ilusi, tanpa perantara dari 'boneka'mu Chrome. Tetapi tubuh aslimu yang benar-benar nyata.

**Title : **Illusion

**Rated :** T

**Pairing :** 6918

**Genre :** Romance/Angst

**Disclaimed** :

Illusion © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

**Dedicated for MCH event (kalau masih bisa)**

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, OOC parah

Cuaca di Namimori saat itu tampak dingin. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan berada ditempat terbuka dicuaca seperti ini. Tetapi, tidak akan ada orang yang berani mengatakan itu di Namimori Chuu. Karena sang ketua disiplin komite, orang yang paling ditakuti seantero Namimori tetap melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa.

Tidur diatas atap Namimori-

Tampak Hibird yang terbang diatasnya sambil bernyanyi lagu Namimori Atheme. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Hibari tidak mendengar suara sang burung tersayang miliknya itu. Hanya kabut tebal yang menyelimuti sekitarnya.

Tetapi ia tidak panik,

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua penampakan ini. Dan kalau orang itu yang datang maka-

BUGH!

Tanpa menoleh kemanapun, Hibari langsung melayangkan tonfanya kedepannya.

"A-aduh..." Kabut itu semakin menghilang dan memunculkan seseorang berambut biru yang memegangi hidungnya. Ia sudah berada dijarak beberapa centi dari wajah sang ketua disiplin komite itu, "jahatnya Kyouya..."

"Salahmu sendiri mengganggu istirahatku..."

"Aku sudah susah payah untuk menemui-"

"Susah payah membuat ilusi yang tidak berguna untuk menemuiku..." Hibari tampak tidak tertarik dengan kemunculan Mukuro Rokudo. Ya, sang illusionis yang membuat ilusi kabut itu hanya untuk menemuinya.

"Ayolah Kyouya, aku masih ditahan di Vindice, dan hanya dengan ilusi aku bisa menemuimu..." Mukuro tampak sedikit kecewa dengan kelakuan Hibari yang mengacuhkannya.

"Aku tidak mau bersamamu kalau kau adalah ilusi..." Hibari memalingkan wajahnya dari Mukuro dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Ayolah Kyouya~" Mukuro tampak sedang membujuknya untuk memperhatikan sang illusion, "aku membawakan hamburger untukmu, kau suka kan?"

...

"Kau tidak suka?" Mukuro membuka salah satu bungkusan itu dan akan memakannya, "aku akan memakannya~"

Sebelum burger itu tertelan oleh Mukuro, Hibari langsung mengambilnya dan langsung memakannya tanpa melihat kearah Mukuro.

"Kyouya~ seperti itukah kau dengan kekasihmu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih yang hanya berupa ilusi..." Hibari melanjutkan tidurnya tanpa melihat kearah Mukuro lagi. Mukuro sendiri hanya menghela nafas dan mengusap kepala Hibari.

"Saat itu akan datang Kyouya, percayalah... Dan tunggulah aku..."

Hanya itu yang terdengar oleh Hibari, dan akhirnya sosok itu menghilang bersama dengan kabut yang kembali muncul.

_**...**_

Tetapi,

Kenapa ketika saat itu tiba, ketika pertemuanmu yang sebenarnya dengan orang itu, ia malah pergi meninggalkanmu ketempat yang jauh?

Kau berjalan, memegang tangannya yang dingin itu. Mencoba untuk merasakan kehangatan yang tersisa dari tangan sosok yang kau cinta itu.

"Tsunayoshi-kun," kau memanggil sosok lelaki yang merupakan bossmu itu. Yang masih terpukul dengan kematian salah satu guardiannya, "aku...akan menghidupkannya kembali...apapun yang terjadi..."

"Mukuro-san," Tsuna mencoba untuk menghentikan usaha sia-siamu. Tetapi ia tahu, apapun yang dilakukan olehnya tidak akan berpengaruh olehmu. Ia hanya mengangguk dan membiarkanmu berdua, hanya berdua bersama dengan kekasihmu.

_**...**_

"Mukuro-san," mengetuk pintu ruanganmu, Tsuna mencoba untuk mencari sosokmu yang sedang tertidur diatas meja dengan beberapa kertas yang berserakan diatas meja. Kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk menemukan cara agar kau bisa menghidupkan kembali dia, orang yang kau cintai. Melihat kearah sosok yang dulunya ceria dan sedikit mengganggu yang tercermin didirimu-yang sekarang lenyap, Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Menatap kearah sebuah peti kaca yang ada disana, tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu masih terbaring disana, seakan-akan seperti putri tidur yang menunggu sang pangeran mengecup bibirnya dan ia akan terbangun dari mimpinya.

Tsuna benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya, melihat kau yang masih belum menerima kematiannya walaupun setengah tahun telah berlalu. Tubuh itupun tetap untuh karena kekuatanmu yang kau gunakan hanya agar kau tetap melihatnya.

_**...**_

"Baiklah, aku ingin melihat apakah kali ini aku berhasil," kau mencoba membuka kotak kaca itu, mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatanmu dan mengarahkannya pada tubuh kekasihmu. Berharap kali ini kau bisa menghidupkannya kembali dengan semua yang kau cari dan kau miliki.

...

Flame berwarna ungu tampak menyelimuti tubuh kekasihmu. Kau tahu, akan berbahaya kalau kau menggunakan seluruh flamemu. Tetapi, hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa menghidupkan kekasihmu lagi. Akan kau lakukan apapun juga untuk menghidupkan kekasihmu.

Flamemu semakin mengecil, dan akhirnya kau sudah tidak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan flame itu. Mencoba untuk melihat reaksi dari tubuhnya, kau melihat matanya yang tertutup perlahan-lahan membuka.

Menampakkan mata hitam onyx yang kau rindukan, ia menatapmu. Ingin meluapkan kegembiraanmu, kau mencoba menyentuh pipinya. Pipinya yang pucat dan juga dingin, hanya itu yang ia lihat, dan ia seakan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tanganmu. Seolah tidak mau dipegang oleh tanganmu.

"Kyouya...?"

...

"Kau mengenaliku...?"

...

"Kau... Rokudo Mukuro..."

"Selain itu...?"

...

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulutnya. Kau mencoba untuk mendekatinya dan memeriksa keadaanya. Mata itu, tampak dingin dan kosong. Bukan seperti Hibari Kyouya yang kau kenal. Ia mengenal namamu, tetapi tidak merasakan perasaan apapun ketika melihatmu.

Tidak ada perasaan marah, sedih, senang, ataupun cinta...

Dan kau menyadari sesuatu, kekuatanmu tidak cukup untuk memberikannya satu hal.

Yaitu hati...

_**...**_

Chrome selalu memberikan laporan tentang apa yang terjadi diluar sana. Tetapi kau merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini. Chrome tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu, mencoba untuk menghalanginya bertukar tempat denganmu disaat tertentu.

Ia tidak ingin Chrome menyembunyikan sesuatu tentangnya, tentang kekasihmu Hibari Kyouya. Tidak apa yang lain, kecuali satu itu.

"Chrome, kau sudah datang...?" Hibari tampak menyapa Chrome, dan itulah saatnya kau memaksa Chrome untuk bertukar denganmu. Kau tidak pernah memaksa Chrome jika memang itu benar-benar dibutuhkan. Butuh waktu untukmu muncul ditengah kabut bergantian dengan tubuh Chrome.

Tetapi kau bisa merasakan bau obat yang menyengat. Bau rumah sakit yang sering kau cium ketika menemui Chrome saat itu. Tetapi, kenapa kau mendengar suara Hibari sekaligus mencium bau ini?

Dan yang kau lihat selanjutnya adalah sosok kekasihmu. Sosok yang tengah terbaring diatas tempat tidur, menggunakan selang oksigen juga infus ditangannya. Sosok Hibari Kyouya yang tampak kuat, menghilang begitu saja dan berganti menjadi sosok lemah yang pucat dan kurus.

"Kau..."

"Kyouya," kau berjalan mendekati kekasihmu, mencoba untuk menyentuhnya hanya untuk sekedar melihat keadaannya. Tetapi dengan segera Hibari menepis tanganmu, melarangmu untuk menyentuhnya, "apa yang terjadi padamu..."

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku," Hibari tidak menatapmu dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, "aku tidak ingin disentuh jika kau adalah ilusi..."

"Kyouya..."

"Kapan kau menemuiku dalam tubuhmu sendiri? Kapan kau bisa menyentuhku dengan tanganmu sendiri? Kau fikir cukup, dengan hanya ilusi bodoh itu? Kau fikir cukup dengan perantara perempuan bernama Chrome Dokuro itu?" Kau bisa melihat tatapannya yang sedih itu, ia berusaha untuk menutupinya walaupun kau tahu semua itu.

"Suatu saat nanti aku akan datang Kyouya... Tunggulah aku..."

"Kalau saja waktuku cukup," Hibari tampak memegangi dadanya dan meremas baju putih yang ia kenakan. Tangannya bergetar ketika itu, mencoba seakan menahan rasa sakit didadanya, "kalau saja waktuku cukup, aku akan menunggumu. Sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggumu..."

Kau hanya bisa terdiam, Hibari Kyouya bukanlah manusia yang sempurna. Sekuat apapun dia, pasti akan ada saatnya ia akan melemah. Dan kau tidak percaya kalau waktu itu akan secepat ini. Kau hanya berharap bisa membagi waktumu, agar kau bisa hidup dengannya, menggunakan tubuh aslimu. Menyentuhnya, menciumnya, dan menggenggam tangannya dengan kehangatan tubuhmu yang sebenarnya.

"Semua yang aku lihat darimu sekarang adalah ilusi..."

"Apakah cintamu padaku juga ilusi? Apakah perkataan cintamu padaku adalah ilusi?"

...

Tidak-

Semua yang kau tunjukkan pada Hibari, tubuhmu, suaramu, dan sentuhanmu, semuanya memang ilusi. Tetapi, hanya satu yang nyata yang kau berikan padanya.

Cintamu adalah nyata, bukan ilusi semata...

Hibari Kyouya, hatimu tercipta hanya untuk satu nama itu.

_**...**_

Masih berada diruanganmu, kau melihat kearah beberapa kertas yang berserakan disana. Seharusnya kekuatan ilusimu yang mampu membuat organ untuk Chrome Dokuro bisa juga digunakan untuk membuat hati bagi Hibari Kyouya kekasihmu. Tetapi kau selalu gagal, ia tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai sesuatu yang spesial.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan misiku..." Masih dengan tatapan yang kosong, Hibari menghampirimu. Kau hanya tersenyum dan akan memegang kepalanya hanya untuk mengelusnya. Tetapi lagi-lagi ia menghindar dan tidak mau disentuh olehmu.

Kau tidak bisa berbuat apapun, hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan penelitianmu. Seharusnya perasaannya muncul jika pemicunya sudah muncul. Dan sampai sekarang, Mukuro sudah memperihatkan segalanya yang mungkin bisa menimbulkan perasaannya.

*uhuk* *uhuk*

Kau menutupi mulutmu ketika kau merasakan sesak didadamu dan terbatuk. Nafasmu terasa berat dan juga tercium bau anyit dari mulutmu. Mencoba untuk melihat ketelapak tanganmu, cairan merah kental itu tampak keluar dari mulutmu.

Kau tahu kompensasi dari perbuatanmu, kau tahu kalau kau menggunakan kekuatan untuk menghidupkan seseorang, maka nyawamulah bayarannya. Tetapi kau tetap mencoba untuk bertahan, hanya untuk melihatnya kembali seperti dulu, meskipun hanya sesaat.

Kau bisa melihat Kyouya menatapmu tanpa emosi. Ia menatapmu dengan tatapan yang kosong, dan meskipun melihat kau mengeluarkan darah dari mulutmu, tetap saja ia tidak bereaksi walau hanya sekedar mendekatimu.

Sakit-

Bukan hanya dadamu yang terasa sakit karena sesak, tetapi hatimu sakit. Kau tidak bisa melihatnya yang hanya diam dan tidak memandangmu, bahkan menyentuhmupun ia tidak mau.

Pandanganmu semakin kabur, dan kau tidak bisa menjaga keseimbanganmu. Tubuhmu terjatuh begitu saja mengikuti gravitasi. Tetapi, kau langsung memegangi mulutmu dan menompang tubuhmu agar tidak sepenuhnya jatuh.

Kau yang kuat-

_"Kufufufu, sepertinya aku mengalahkanmu yang katanya terkuat di Namimori. Berarti aku adalah orang terkuat disini..."_

Kau yang tidak mengenal kematian-

_"Walau apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tidak akan mati Hibari Kyouya... Dan aku akan mengalahkanmu sekali lagi..."_

Kau yang tidak mengenal air mata-

_"Untuk apa air mata kalau itu tidak mengubah apapun...?"_

_"Ilusi tidak bisa menciptakan perasaan, air mata tidak akan muncul ketika ilusi terbentuk. Karena ilusi, diciptakan untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu yang harus disembunyikan, yaitu kesedihan..."_

Bahkan sekarang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu yang disebut kesedihan itu.

_**...**_

"Selamat atas bebasnya kau dari Vindice Mukuro-san!" Tsuna dan yang lainnya merayakan kebebasanmu dari penjara itu sekaligus peresmianmu menjadi mist guardian Vongola.

"Kufufu, terima kasih pestanya Tsunayoshi-kun tetapi aku mencari Kyouya..."

...

"Hibari-san," Tsuna tampak tidak berani menatap sang mist guardian, "ia menunggumu dihutan sakura yang ada dibelakang rumah sakit Namimori..."

"Hm? Baiklah..." Kau tersenyum dan berjalan kearah luar markas Vongola, menuju ketempat kekasihmu. Dengan menggunakan tubuhmu sendiri kau akan mencium dan memeluknya, dengan suaramu sendiri kau akan berbicara dengannya.

Kau berjalan dan melihatnya yang sedang berdiri dibawah pohon sakura. Kau bisa melihat betapa indahnya dia bahkan mengalahkan keindahan sakura disekitar mereka. Dan kau merasa itu semakin indah karena kau melihatnya dengan matamu sendiri.

"Kyouya..."

Mendengar kau memanggilnya, Kyouya menoleh dan melihatmu. Tetap diam ditempatnya, kau memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Aku kemba-"

WHUZZ!

Kalau kau tidak mundur selangkah, dipastikan hidungmu akan patah karena ayungan tonfa yang ada ditangan Hibari.

"K-Kyouya?"

"Aku sudah menunggumu Mukuro, bertarunglah denganku..." Dengan seringai dinginnya, Hibari sudah siap dengan tonfa miliknya. Mukuro hanya tertawa dan mencoba untuk mengeluarkan Tridentnya. Memang seperti inilah sifat kekasihmu, dan kau bisa menerimanya.

Kalian berdua bertarung, dentingan pertemuan antara tridentmu dan juga tonfa miliknya menimbulkan angin yang menerbangkan sakura disekitarmu.

"Kau ingat," kau tersenyum dan tetap menyerangnya-tentu saja tidak serius sambil berbicara, "pertarungan pertama kita juga seperti ini...?"

"Tidak," Hibari masih menyerangmu, dan menatapmu dengan senyuman tipis yang terukir diwajahnya, "ini berbeda... Sakura ini nyata, tempat ini nyata... Dan yang terpenting, kau Rokudo Mukuro... Saat ini nyata dimataku..."

Kau membulatkan matamu sejenak, tetapi senyuman tipis juga langsung menghiasi wajahmu. Baru saja kau akan menangkap tangannya, angin berhembus memisahkan kalian diantara kelopak bunga sakura itu.

"Kalau kau bisa menemukanku, pertarungan kita berakhir," suara Hibari tampak sedikit bergetar. Ia bersembunyi disebuah sisi dari pohon disana. Terbatuk sedikit, ia bisa melihat darah segar yang keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dan wajahnya pucat pasi saat itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan kesadarannya, tetapi ia tetap mencoba untuk bertahan.

"Kau disana bukan Kyouya!" Kau yang menemukan sosoknya dibalik pohon sakura itu langsung memeluknya, mencoba untuk melihat reaksinya yang biasanya akan memukulmu dengan tonfa miliknya. Tetapi yang terjadi, tubuh itu terjatuh begitu saja dipelukanmu. Kau segera menahan tubuh itu agar tidak jatuh, dan melihat keadaannya, "Kyouya, apa yang terjadi? Kyouya!"

_**...**_

"Rokudo Mukuro," kau melihat kearah Hibari yang tampak berjongkok didepanmu dan mencoba mendekatimu, melihat keadaanmu, "ada apa denganmu..."

Melihatnya mendekatimu, berbicara denganmu seakan-akan menghawatirkanmu, itu sudah cukup membuatmu senang. Hanya dengan itu, kau bisa meyakinkan dirimu kalau yang ada didepanmu bukanlah ilusi.

Tes...

Setetes air mata tampak jatuh dari sudut matamu, membasahi tangannya yang ada tepat dibawah wajahmu. Kau menangis, kau yang selama ini selalu menyembunyikan kesedihanmu dengan ilusi mata, sekarang bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan air mata itu.

Hibari melihat kearah tangannya yang dibasahi oleh air mata milikmu. Merasakan hangatnya air mata itu, mata yang semula tampak kosong perlahan menampakkan kehidupan. Hibari membelalakkan matanya, mencoba untuk melihat kearahmu.

"Mukuro... Rokudo..." Kau melihatnya dengan jelas, pandangan matanya padamu bukanlah pandangan kosong. Kau bisa melihat perlahan senyuman tipis terlukis kembali diwajahnya. Membisikkan sesuatu ditelingamu, yang membuatmu terkejut dan menyunggingkan senyumanmu dan membisikkan sesuatu, sebelum kau menutupkan matamu untuk selamanya.

Dan pada akhirnya kau tahu, alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan air mata ini. Itu karena air mata ini bukanlah air mata kesedihan...

.

.

.

_"...Okaeri..."_

.

.

.

Tetapi yang kau tunjukkan sebenarnya adalah...

.

.

.

_"Tadaima... Kyouya..."_

_._

_._

_._

Air mata kebahagiaan...

Yang tidak akan bisa disembunyikan bahkan dengan ilusi sekalipun...

_**...**_

Oke, kayaknya gw g punya cukup waktu buat ikut MCH, jadi kalau emang telat saya bikin ffic ini buat ffic biasa aja :)

Dan satu hal yang pasti, gw g pinter bikin 6918 TAT maaf dengan segala kegajean, ke-OOC-an, ketidakjelasan timeline dan cerita TAT

Oh iya, ini ane dapet ide song inspiratenya n video inspirated dari 'Kokoro Kiseki' :) bukan song fic ya xD kalau mau lihat songficnya ane juga bikin sih tapi D18 xP

Dan untuk panitia MCH, klo pas liat ini ternyata ga sah karena telat ngumpulin gpp kok g usah dihitung xD tapi minta dibaca ya~ #bletak!

So~ Mind to Review?


End file.
